


Blood Crown

by kanalaneoh



Category: thehillsrp
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanalaneoh/pseuds/kanalaneoh
Summary: kaelan is a fae prince, and one of the greatest warriors the kingdom has ever seen, but who never gets to put his skills to use. luxregni is a kingdom filled with all kinds of beings, and filled with morally upstanding folk. but the borders are manned with walls of warded magic, because on the other side lays unknown lands and dark magic that is always looking for a way in. second in line to the throne to an older brother who loves him, but a father who barely acknowledges his existence, it's a quiet and boring life for the prince.but there is a being of immense dark magic from outside the walls of luxregni. sent on a scavenge by his lands queen, he infiltrates the kingdom of the fae king, ensuing much trouble when a certain act of his turns the kingdom a little upside down. there is more behind his visit than just making the kingdom shake in their boots. and the truth will surely knock prince kaelan right off his feet.





	1. Chapter 1

crowns were heavier than they looked.

even atop the head of a fae warrior prince. whatever was put into making them, while admirably withstanding, was also insufferably heavy. probably not the thoughts that should be running through one's mind while their brother was being honored on his birthday. and yet here they were, swimming around in kaelan's head as he sat on his designated throne watching the spectacle. he so badly wanted to scratch his scalp but his mother would indeed have his head for even thinking about following through with the action. immensely bored was where his attitude stood right now. parties were all well and good, but the second prince preferred a different kind of gathering than the one before him. his eyes scanned the people present. varying races that scattered his parents kingdom, filled the great hall. scattered amongst those who ranked higher than them. it was quite a sight to behold. kaelan had no interest in any of them. pompous, arrogant, and full of misplaced pride. then again, he was sure many here thought the same of him and his brother. royalty came with a life full of rumours and sparked hatred from some people. of course there was love and admiration from the other half too. you could not satisfy either parties demands and expectations. his brother, an optimistic fool, would never stop trying. it was part of why the party was even happening. he'd invited many, some to his parents surprise that had no rank or stature in relation to the castle walls themselves. kaelan deemed it inconvenient. why invite those that would be nothing more than a blurred face by tomorrow. but his brother had that whole fascination with 'treating our people right'. his jaw jarred at the very thought of it. Pointless.

their people in question, were in their thousands. in the hundreds at least. kaelan was second in line to the throne of luxregni there was next to no chance he would ever hold the title of king, unless something happened his brother but he didn't dwell on such thoughts. he was content. for now. the fae had held the crown for over seven thousand years. keeping the kingdom from falling into ruin. keeping the people safe and cared for. how it should be. luxregni itself was awash with people of all kinds. fae, mortals, dwarves, halflings, nymphs, elves, fairies, even some pixies. it was a breeding ground for the good. his father ruled a kingdom that didn't tolerate those on the darker side. outside the borders of luxregni roamed many more races and species that would chill you right to your core. but he upheld the protected lands that his ancestors had ensured over those thousands of years. what remained were wholesome, of sorts, lands that were not tainted. kaelan was aware of the wars that had occurred prior to this peace. growing up his professor had made sure to teach both him and his brother in the history that had provisioned the fae with making this peaceful kingdom. countless innocents had been killed in battles that shook the nation. darkness had almost devoured the world and let it's unspeakable damage wreak havoc on it's people.

it was all rather impressive on a larger scale. how the fae and various others had clawed back a sense of normality and calm for the kingdom. it made him wonder what the lands were like beyond the borders of luxregni that they were dangerous and uncharted was a given. but he highly doubted there could be no possible reason to never venture into them again. after all. what was the point of living if you weren't willing to face a little uncertain death every now and again. this was where the fun for kaelan began. just because the borders were protected, didn't mean they couldn't be breached. despite not receiving his father’s blessing on joining the ranks of security, kaelan had found other ways. making friends with the right people had him accompanying guards on scouts and other excursions. he had seen some of the more tame dangers that had managed to breach the borders. if the outside lands held anything worse than those he'd encountered then maybe there was something resembling living death roaming the world. it didn't scare him. not like it should. kaelan held more curiosity than he did fear in relation to the borders. and it was this attitude that had pushed him to become the best he could.

so he had trained. he had spent hours and even full days training with the castle's most skilled warriors, until he could match them. and then until he could beat them. kaelan may be nothing more than the second prince. the second son of a king. destined for a cushy life, yet confined to the substandard title for his whole life. but he had more skill than his brother would ever have. his brother would never really fight or train more than enough to pass for a good fighter. he didn't need to. being next in line to the throne secured his constant protection. the guards in his father’s security branch would lay down their lives for the main heir before they saw him come to harm. kaelan himself didn't have that luxury. so he had taken the matter into his own hands. there was no one in the whole of luxregni who could match him. his favourite category was archery. he knew his way around a sword but there was something about having a bow in his hands that surpassed the ability to stake someone with a piece of metal. kaelan was a warrior unlike the others. and it was one thing he was at least a little smug about. and you could tell.

a low hiss of discontent left through his teeth. not loud enough for anyone else to hear but him. his time could be used in more productive settings than sitting here. it was tiresome. movement to his left drew his attention and dark eyes landed on his father's captain of security. a tall, strong built fae warrior, likened enough to how kaelan himself was built. many times he had approached his father about rising through the ranks of the security branch. he was more qualified than half the actual guard. and his general skill surpassed more than that. but his father had declined. brushing off his interest with the reasoning that a prince did not lower himself to the protection. he was the one to be protected. the captain seemed to be avoiding eye contact with anyone as he approached the thrones hastily. he held nothing, kaelan noted to himself, so it was not a reminder of anything, or seemingly anything to do with the event at hand. not to mention he was certainly giving off a shifty vibe. it was nothing if not drawing kaelan’s curiosity. what on earth could he have to be worried about on today of all days. shifting on his throne a little, kaelan let his eyes follow the golden haired captain who was attempting to approach the king without looking too alarmed or intrusive. he could almost feel the anger that would bubble beneath his father’s aged skin if he thought there was a pointless query behind the captain’s intrusion. kaelan strained his ears to try and catch any of the conversation. he didn’t need to do it much. the fae genes gave him perfect hearing and then some. keen eyes watched his father’s face as it turned from a bothersome scowl, to concentration while listening, to, was that surprise? kaelan’s want to find out more was definitely piqued now as he watched the king nod at the captain’s next words before he leaned in to his wife to speak. whispered words were exchanged and his mother’s hand pulled the king back after he’d made to leave. her face spoke volumes. something was definitely wrong.

the captain was on the move again and kaelan swiveled in his seat to watch him go. his mind already churning on how he was going to find out what was going on. he didn’t hold out hope that his father would include him in whatever it was. running his tongue along the bottom row of teeth kaelan weighed the idea of following the captain. surely with the commotion of the party crowd he might not be missed before ten minutes. that was really all the time he’d need to scout out some kind of information. his thoughts were disrupted however when the bell that called for silence rang out through the great hall. moving his body back to the front he found his father standing to address the room.

“my loyal subjects, i apologize for the intrusion to your merriment. it is not in my wishes to disturb you for long. i merely mean to thank you for your attendance tonight in honour of my son’s day of birth.”

kaelan held back the snort that threatened to leave his throat. most were probably not here for the prince, but for the food and the chance to brag about being in the castle. being in the presence of the royal family. there was nothing about their own attendance that had to do with celebrating the prince.

“i must however, take my leave of this night. please, enjoy yours and safe home when it dawns on you to make your way hence. and to my son, the day you were born remains the most important and proud moment of my existence. to another year of your wisdom and growth as the next king”

letting out a yawn, kaelan rolled his eyes. what a family to be envious of. he was, as usual, invisible to everyone in it and their kingdom. they saw him as nothing more than a spare part. not that he particularly cared about it. it allowed him the limited freedom he had that kept him sane. without it, life as a second son really would be unbearable. he contemplated the fact that his father was leaving the celebrations, that he could slip away unnoticed after the king did so. his mind was still hung up on what exactly the captain had come to report. there had been nothing to make his mother pull a face like that in, well, he couldn’t really ever remember a time when she’d looked like that.

“kaelan?!”

broken from his thoughts by the sound of his name being called, his focus came back to the now. before him stood his father, looking pissed about having to call him more than once. the second prince raised his chin in acknowledgement. he could already guess. ‘look after your mother. don’t drink too much you’ll look ridiculous..blah blah blah.' he was usually reserved for the cleanup of these events. to be the face of the family when the others had spent their energy or drank themselves into sleep.

“there is a matter which requires immediate attention. please deposit your crown with madame pinnock and follow me. and make haste” the king spat in his direction. barely looking at him.

he didn’t care. was he really about to be included in whatever this was? maybe luck was on his side. or maybe it really was something to be concerned about. standing, he was glad to finally stretch his legs, kaelan bid goodnight to his mother. placing a kiss on the queen’s forehead as he did so. the dark haired fae woman who had raised him smiled lovingly at her youngest son, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before letting him go. descending the steps that led away from the throne’s podium, kaelan sought out the woman his father had mentioned. madame pinnock was his, well had been, his nanny. a mortal woman from the southern lands of luxregni who had been with him since birth. lifting the heavy crown of silver from his head, kaelan laid it to rest on the cushion that madame pinnock held out for him.

“any lighter today?” came her sweet voice. she had aged since he’d been younger. but not as most mortals did. his father had bestowed upon her a lengthening spell. meaning she would age but it would be at a similar pace to those of fae genes. if kaelan could say he loved anyone aside from his mother, it would be this woman. wise and kind beyond her years, she’d helped him become the man he was today.

“same as usual” he smiled lightly. “you think i can give it up soon?”

“wouldn’t that be a dream come true for you sweetheart.”

running a hand through his slicked back hair, kaelan left the great hall, his long strides taking him into the corridor adjacent to it where he found his father waiting with the captain of the guard. his eyes moved between them as he tried to gage the mood in the room. it didn’t look good. closing the space between them kaelan awaited further instruction from the king. despite his lighter mood about being included, he didn’t want to keep up his hopes in case this was as far as it went for him.

“we talk as we walk” spoke the king to no one in particular. “to the cell block.”

the cell block? it really was something interesting then. although maybe the destination shouldn’t be a surprise considering his mother’s face and the captain’s demeanour. it wasn’t like any other place in the castle could hold such a reaction cause. the three men began to move, staying in pace with each other, the king at center position. they passed portraits and paintings of various things, all in gold gilded frames. marble floors lined their path, taking them to the main staircase. a masterpiece of stone and architecture that led to the ground floor from whence they would make their way to the cell block, two floors beneath the ground.

“explain to me again what exactly happened? the noise in there only allowed me to catch but a few words.”

the captain nodded at the king’s request, a pause in his facial expressions as he tried to piece together his story well enough to make sense. finally he broke the silence that was filled with nothing more than their footsteps. kaelan was waiting anxiously on the man to speak. growing impatient as the pause seemed to drag out.

“our scouts in the north western sector had sent reports of a possible breach to the border. about fifty odd years back. in and around the matrop to ionem line. we didn’t know what had got in, or if there even was any breach. there was just talk of something being off about the surrounding area that was different from normal. so we sent recruits to check it out. make sure all was well, to report back and confirm it was nothing. it’s been centuries and nothing more alarming than a mist wraith has gotten though. easily dealt with as you know. and they have been sending word regularly since, claiming they found no breach, just the usual.”

kaelan’s attention was fully on the captain’s words. a breach in the borders? it sounded a lot more serious than the ‘holes’ and ‘cracks’ the various guards had introduced him to over the years. but it had to be something if this was the situation happening in the castle. he pushed the questions he had away as he listened.

“reports stopped coming from the ionem outpost about three months ago. we didn’t think it much at first. someone had forgotten, something had distracted them, a particularly persistent wraith. they’d follow up when it was dealt with. but nothing came. so i sent a few men up there to settle my mind and make sure they weren’t for wont of anything.” the captain paused again in his recounting. his eyes far away as he thought about what he was explaining. “they reported back as expected. but it was not good news. three quarters of the recruits i had stationed there were dead. slaughtered more like. by who or what there was no trace. and the remaining few of the outpost were missing. no bodies, no clues, nothing. just gone. it was not the most alarming part despite the fatalities. my men relaid much more concerning news. the people between matrop and ionem who seemed to hail from within ten kilometres of the borders line, there was something wrong with them. all they encountered had some infliction upon them. most were telling of fire on the inside. that they were somehow burning, and when they cried, they were crying not tears, but blood. others had not eyes of colour anymore, but demonic black encased them instead. they spoke no words, only watched, like they were waiting on something. it instilled a fear in some of my men that i have never come across. more of the people they met had varying degrees of abnormalities. my men have never seen the like, even with all the encounters we’ve had. some even retreated from their posts.”

the king’s face was a sheet of white. he looked like he would possibly pass out at any moment. it was a strange moment for kaelan. to see his father look like this. dare he say, scared. the words of the captain were alarming and did send a slight chill down the second prince’s back. something was amiss in luxregni there was no denying. but what in the gods could it be.

“w-what happened?” came the king’s words in response. “you say this began three months ago. how has this gone on and i have not been notified of anything until now. now when you come to me on my son’s birthday and speak of a- …...an outsider in our midst. you have brought this thing to the castle. where my wife is. where my son….s...are. the very heart of luxregni. what have you held back?”  
kaelan’s eyes were switching from the king to the captain after the king’s outburst. what had they brought back? one of the affected people? something from outside his father had mentioned. some kind of stronger wraith? there was numerous possibilities, most of which he couldn’t even put a name to. they were nearing the steps down to the cells now and the king stopped in his advance when they reached the precipice of the first one. awaiting an answer from the captain.

“we didn’t technically bring it here.” came his words slowly.

a frown found it’s way onto the king’s brow as he let them sink in. kaelan could hear him trying not to blow what little cool he had left as he acknowledged them. “what do you mean, technically?”

“i called back my men about a fortnight ago. i had them gather anything from the outpost that could be useful, could help figure out whatever had happened. it was with the intention that once they arrived back, i would compile what i knew and come to you with it. which i was intending to do tomorrow, after the celebration of his highness, the prince’s birthday. my men arrived back earlier this evening. they brought back four carts of supplies and things from ionem. when they halted to unload everything, i joined them to inspect what i had only heard of from them. the scrolls and such. we were unloading the first cart when...it...just hopped right out of one of the other carts. gave us quite a shock. it didn’t speak. didn’t make any move to hurt us. it didn’t do anything except watch us. so we bound it and escorted it to one of the warded cells just in case. i figured there was no waiting until tomorrow now. you had to know.”

the captain finished speaking and gestured towards the stairs that led to the cells below. kaelan swallowed what might have been remnants of hesitance, before following his father who wasted no time in beginning to descend the staircase. he was eager to lay his gaze upon whatever this creature was. something from outside the borders had to look interesting. and he wasn’t about to turn down the chance to participate in whatever this was. it might not come along again. surely it would be nothing more than a learning curve for him. whatever this creature was, would have nothing to do with him apart from being observed.

his foot met the sandy floor of the warded cell blocks and kaelan rolled his neck a little at the draft that toyed with it. he understood the idea of cells being an unpleasant place to find yourself ending up in but they were underground and there was still a breeze able to penetrate the place making it even more dismal than it already seemed. his eyes wandered over the bars of the cell before him. metal from the strongest furnaces, forged with wards that made it impossible for those imprisoned behind them to escape. a necessary installment back in the war ages. but now? apparently there was cause for them once again. even if it was unknown what was being held. the king spoke no words as he followed the captain along the corridor to their right. leading the men further into the cell block, they came upon three of the guard who were positioned two cells away from the prisoner. on watch it would seem. the captain halted before them and turned to the king. kaelan’s father closed his eyes momentarily as he stood there.

“please remain here captain. i will call upon you when i have had a moment to take in what it is that has found it’s way here.”  
with that he strode forward, into the dimly lit corridor beyond towards the cell that held the captive.

“kaelan!” came his demand seconds later and the second prince moved after him. he’d paused with the captain, unsure of whether he was permitted to go any further. ahead of him, the king was standing before the cell in question. already seeing what it was they had to deal with. as his steps brought him up beside his father, kaelan let his gaze move to the cell bars and beyond, to what was inside. what he had not expected was for it not to be a what, but a who.

in the shadows of the cell, bound with chains he knew were also warded, stood a young man. or at least he outwardly appeared like a man, if he even was one. they were at least almost a head shorter than he was. a slim build, hidden mostly in loose clothing. what looked like burgundy silk, and black trousers. black boots too. their hair was a little wild. dark and almost medium length with something of a fringe over one side. he would have guessed their hair was a dark brown, but as brief moments of light brushed over it, there was almost a tint of red running through it. kaelan’s dark eyes took in the sight of them, unsure of what to make of what he could see. beside him the king was silent. either deep in thought or just out of words. inside the cell, the person, creature, thing began to move. taking gentle steps forward as they approached the cell’s bars. moving further into the light. kaelan was at a loss for words himself as he watched them. their face was soft looking. with a strong jawline that appeared every now and again. eyes as dark as his own, lined with even more black, were moving over the king, observing him as kaelan was them. their skin was almost glowing. it looked almost golden in the torch light. silver glinted on one of their ears. jewellry? it was interesting. there was something about them that kaelan couldn’t shake from his head as he stared at them. what were they? who were they? the thoughts were interrupted as their gaze finally shifted from the king and found kaelan’s eyes. it felt like something had slammed against his chest as he stared into the dark eyes of the strange being in the cell.  
he couldn’t move his own gaze. it was like he was bound. it wasn’t out of range for being a possibility. he swallowed as they stared each other down. there was a smirk toying on the unknown being’s lips as he tilted his head and made it disappear once again. kaelan watched as lithe fingers came up to their mouth, tracing their bottom lip before the smirk was back.

“what kind of dark magic are you daemon? and what do you want?”

the kings words broke the silence and tension that was floating throughout the area. it broke whatever was holding kaelan unable to look away from the prisoner. blinking a few times, he looked to his father whose face was a mix of fury and fear. something he’d never expected to encounter. bringing his eyes back to the prisoner he could practically feel his heart thumping in his chest as he awaited what was going to unfold between them. would it talk? would it do anything? the answer came moments later.

kaelan watched as those lithe fingers twitched at the stranger’s sides. seconds later the light had been extinguished from the torches. but some remained. it resembled moonlight and seemed to be radiating from the thing inside the cell. the smirk was back on it’s face, and the fingers were twitching again.

“GUARDS?!” came his father’s call but there was no responding call or even sounds. there was a blanket of silence coming from the black direction that had been the rest of the corridor. kaelan had a feeling it was the doing of whatever this moonlight was coming from. the king was pulling his sword from its sheath. even with the cell bars between them and the stranger. the dark eyed being let out a low, humming laugh that echoed in the small space of it’s cell. repeating it as a sound like a whip cracking pierced their ears and the warded chains that had been holding them fell to the floor, shattered into dust. kaelan’s heart was really racing now. what had entered the castle. there was a flicker in the moonlight that surrounded it and when it came back to focus kaelan’s eyes widened. the thing that had been inside the cell was now outside. and standing before the king. 

fear coursed through his body as he stared at the stranger. this could only go one way. they were about to die. right here. there was no other option. his father would not let this situation end without trying to stick his sword into the stranger and kaelan figured that was not going to be an option for them. he back himself up, until his back hit against the solid stone of the corridor wall. there was nowhere to go. he couldn’t see anything and it would be pointless. if this thing could turn warded chains to dust they could very well turn kaelan to dust too.

the strange being stared at the king, it’s smirk turning into a snarling grimace. a voice left it that worked it’s way through kaelan’s whole body.

“exterreri veneficae”

the words looked like they came out in a hiss but they reached kaelan’s ears in a tone like velvet. how could something so intimidating and terrifying sound so...alluring. he didn’t understand much of the words they’d spoken. it sounded like a language he might have heard of but he couldn’t place.

“and i want….”

no sound left kaelan but his blood ran cold at the thing’s next movements. nothing could describe what went through his head as he watched those lithe fingers reach out and thrust right through his father’s chest. he watched in shocked silence as the thing pulled his father’s heart right from his chest. he couldn’t move, couldn’t make a sound as he watched it blow on his father’s heart. he couldn’t even react as he watched the heart, what looked like, begin to freeze before it pushed it back into the king’s chest. he watched in stunned fear as his father gasped, but didn’t collapse. he didn’t seem to be injured apart from the psychological injuries he was sure to suffer from. fae were strong but this...this was something else.

kaelan’s whole being was standing on edge with fear and expectation as the thing turned those dark eyes in his direction and spoke the last word of it’s answer. he was in way over his head with this and even his training couldn’t have predicted what was to come.

“...him”


	2. Chapter 2

sparks of blue and purple fused with white, fading and reappearing as they echoed in the dark eyes, staring out an open window. outside the storm that rattled the very room they were in, raged on. thunder clapped and the sky was jet black once more. still. until the next break of lightning would interrupt it again. the rain was so thick you could barely see anything. but they could see right through it. every minute detail of the landscape that stretched beyond. the eyes were unmoving. not locked on anything in particular, as if they were lost in the thoughts within their own head. the storm had landed out of nowhere. weather like this wasn’t unusual around here, but this one in particular had hit hard, with no warning, and stronger than anything they’d ever seen before. the creatures and people that filled the lands would be having a hard time keeping out of it. some would even suffer after, whenever it decided to ease off. not that it deigned to be anytime soon. something nagged at them, like the storm was a warning. of what, they couldn’t fathom. but it didn’t seem likely, that whatever this turn of events foretold, that they would enjoy it.

they finally seemed to pull from their thoughts, another bolt of lightning stretching across the black sky. a sigh leaving their lips as they turned from the window. the room before them was exquisite. a long hall opened up behind them, black silk the only decorating factor, hanging from the pillars that flanked the length of it on either side in verde tinos marble. soft white lights glowed between each pillar, illuminating the room that would otherwise be shrouded in darkness like the view outside. sure, silent footsteps carried them down the room, a lone figure moving, shadow-like. at the end of the elegant room, steps, in the same marble as the pillars, led up to the top of a dais. four thrones of the blackest marble anyone had ever seen crested them. the figure headed straight for them. pausing at the end of the steps and bowing their head.

this castle had been abandoned long ago. too many years to count, and yet it still remained in almost pristine condition. much of it was due to fear. those that inhabited these lands didn’t dare step foot inside. a few had tried. youngsters and drunks thinking their escapades would lead to adventurous tales, or a good loot. but something had gone wrong any time they had entered. rumours spread like wildfire. talk of beasts that hid in the shadows of the castle. of ghosts and higher demons that lurked in the building and fed on those that dared step inside. others spoke of how the castle belonged to the witch kings of old, who had thrived before the war. and that their spirits lingered in their former homes, now holding the castle captive and keeping unwanted guests out. it was the biggest structure this side of the border, and remained the most feared and mysterious building all these years later.  
the truth behind it was somewhat less intimidating. if you were foolish enough to think so. there were no beasts or spirits or ghosts hiding in shadows. no haunted castle rooms. the figure that now stood before the dais, head still bowed, was the keeper that had lingered. they had made sure the castle was not touched by those who seeked nothing but a payout from the items it held, or a thrill of exploring the old building. and it had worked. no one had made it past the foyer. they had spooked the lesser bravehearted ones, and those that held no fear, they had disposed of, using any means necessary. the idea that they would desecrate the walls of this place, a personal offence. so they had protected it as best they could. a smirk was usually found resting on their face when they overheard the whispers and secrets that spread through the lands about what they could be.

“i have a secret in both hands, left or right? pick one and i might tell you what resides inside”

the shadowed figure raised his head at last. the words that filled the hall, cleaving the silence in two, it was smug and lilted with a devilish humour. he knew that voice. eyes raising upwards, a curse left under his breath. sat atop the centre throne, legs spilling over one arm, their back resting against the other, sat another male figure. a handsome demon in burgundy silk and black lined eyes. a familiar and infuriating smirk dancing on their lips as they regarded him from where their petite frame rested. they held no respect for the seat they were occupying. an indifference to what the very structures meant and stood for. the thought brushed him the wrong way and the shadowed figures lips curled into a snarl like expression.

“you disappear for weeks and appear spouting riddles? why should i entertain you after such a display of impetuous actions”

silence greeted him for a brief few seconds before nothing more than a curt hum came from their lips. he didn’t deign to think he had made them regret their actions. in fact he figured he’d probably just brought more trouble down upon himself. and that thought had him resisting the urge to roll his eyes. he didn’t feel like fighting right now. the smaller male atop the throne sighed dramatically, followed by a shrug.

“consequences be damned, you’ll forgive me. you always do” they smirked, dark eyes sliding to his. one eyebrow quirking up playfully. “and definitely once you pick a hand so i can tell you one of the secrets.”

the urge was too strong this time, his eyes rolling as he folded his arms over his chest. games, they loved them too much. playing along was the easiest option if he wanted their meeting to go quickly. at least that’s what he hoped for. there was only so much of the petite demon he could stomach at one time.

“you know this is pointless, you’ll spill both of them to me eventually anyway, why can’t you just come out with it…” he grumbled before sighing and letting his shoulders shrug once. “..left”

the male atop the throne turned their smirk into a gleeful grin as they got their way. swinging their legs off the arm of the seat and standing up, light steps carrying them towards him. pink lips pursed together in a pout as they contemplated whatever it was they were going to enlighten him about. he silently wished it wasn’t some new endless tale of another excursion of trouble. it was a theme with them.

“an excellent choice. well, my sweet,” they spoke, descending the steps while doing so. they circled him as they held out on giving any more information just yet. waiting to see if he’d give them any more by way of playing along. but he just stared at the throne they’d been on. he tired of this easily and he wasn’t about to aid in elongating it. thankfully, they seemed to be too eager to continue, that they didn’t notice. “how can i put this in the most juiciest sounding way…”

silence again for a few seconds. the storm outside the only thing filling it.

“luxregni sends its regards”

it felt like the words caused the very storm outside to rage harder as they were announced. his dark eyes widened and he whipped around to face the other male, an incredulous look on his face. they hadn’t dared? had they? then again he should have foreseen something like this happening. they loved nothing more than causing and watching trouble unfold. it was bound to have only been a matter of time before they opened the top on the biggest wreckage possible. doubt still creeped at his edges though. this was nothing to joke about. if they had indeed stirred up some kind of trouble with luxregni, the kingdom on the other side of the border? he dared not think about the consequences. they had come this far without so much as a hiccup. to risk it….it would incur the wrath of someone he’d rather not have awoken any time soon.

“you didn’t..” he breathed out. his voice barely there.

a flash of that devilish mischief seemed to gleam in their eyes as they smirked in response and he groaned outwardly.

“it was so eaaaaaasy” they drawled, their voice a sing song against the harsh sounds of the storm. “they’re weak and vulnerable and it’s so much fun to mess with them when they have no idea what they’re dealing with. i was rolled right into that castle and none of them had any clue until i ste-”

their words were cut off because he was making a noise something between a choked cry and surprise. the castle? they’d gone to the damn king’s residence, and rolled right in? he didn’t know what having a heart attack felt like but he could have sworn the emotions running through him right then were similar to it.

“WHAT did you do?” he choked out. “why did you go to the...the castle?! gods above….” he couldn’t even finish a properly structured sentence.

before him the other male just pouted. like he’d sucked out all their fun.

“you didn’t even let me get to the best part…” they were smirking again and he knew he was really going to regret ever having let them speak in the first place. “i brought back a little something.”

his eyes were boring into the other male as he awaited them telling him exactly what it was they had stolen from luxregni. maybe if it wasn’t that big they could fix it before word got out and all kinds of shit happened. the eyes of the other were practically glowing as he poised to let it spill.

“the littlest prince”

he felt the very breath that kept him standing, fly out of him. the littlest prince? he’d taken a crown prince of luxregni captive? and brought him back over the borders into these lands.

they were done for.

there would be no keeping him slumbering now. they had unleashed a whole kingdom and more, worth of trouble upon every one.

“where is he?” he asked. maybe there was no hiding it now. but they could work on damage control. try staunch the carnage that would be unleashed upon everything..

“no no no, that i’m not giving that up. he’s my play thing not yours. and anyways, i know how valuable holding him is. you think i’m about to hand over that kind of information to you, with all your “redeeming” qualities. you’d just try to hand him back azriel.”

they were right. it was the first course of action that had come to mind. that maybe if they gave him back, the king would likely take it easier in his attempt to seek revenge. because even with the prince back, he would. he was that kind of man. thirsty for a vengeance he thought he was owed.

“this isn’t a joke,” he half growled back at the smaller male. they were unleashing something upon everyone that was nothing to trifle with. he had a headache already thinking about what was to come. his words seemed to anger the other male, who’s dark lined eyes narrowed as they began to walk backwards up the steps once again. a tinge of regret ran through him. he should have chosen his words more carefully. he knew better than to rile them up, yet here he was just after doing exactly that. curse them and their short temper.

“you think i’m joking?” they scoffed, back turning towards him as they continued up. “you think i’d risk my life entering that forsaken land all for the fun of it.”

there was a pause in their words as if they realised that, yes, they would. with a small shake of their head they continued.

“i may have gambled on this one, but, my sweet azriel, i gambled well. this may seem a folly action but make no mistake when i say this is the best thing to happen to luxregni, since before the war. let the king try come and claim him. he’ll meet a fate that’s only just deserved. me. and i will see to it that he is taken care of accordingly. i’ve already iced his heart, he’d be foolish to come looking for more.”

there was such conviction in their voice that azriel himself, almost balked at it. it was easy to forget that the petite demon, was in fact one of the most deadliest beings to grace the earth. easy to forget the torture that they could manifest. their words pulled at him. iced his heart? they’d dared to mess with the very man himself. it bordered on impressive, if it hadn’t been reckless. the little demon was smirking fiercely at him as they took a seat upon the throne once again.

“luxregni may be under their control, for now. but make no mistake. i will tear it from beneath them. and burn their legacy to ash.”

a faint red glow began to settle around the demon.

“the little prince is mine.”

and with that he disappeared into thin air.

leaving azriel with the storm outside, and a headache that was raging almost as hard as it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo kana
> 
> *steal any of my characters/world/ideas and you'll pay the price bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo kana
> 
> *steal any of my characters/world/ideas and you'll pay the price bitch.


End file.
